Retorno de la Oscuridad
by Sery Taisho
Summary: Un demonio. Un amor, ella pierde su memoria. Lucho por ella, la perdió una vez enfrentando su muerte. Mucho tiempo después, accede a entrar a un importante instituto, aun su corazón esta el recuerdo de aquella que lo enamoro. -"¿Kagome?"- -"¿Le conozco?"- -"No importa, esta vez seré yo... no te dejare ir de nuevo."-
1. ¡A que por ti si muero!

Un demonio. Un amor, ella pierde su memoria.

Lucho por ella, la perdio una vez enfrentando su muerte. Mucho tiempo despues, accede a entrar a un importante instituto, aun su corazón esta el recuerdo de aquella que lo enamoro. -"¿Kagome?"- -"¿Le conosco?"- -"No importa, esta vez sere yo quien te enamore... no te dejare ir de nuevo."-

**Inuyasha y demás pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei. La historia es mia.**

* * *

**DOS VIDAS**

**CAPITULO UNO:**

**¡A QUE POR TI SI MUERO!**

Nadie en sus cinco sentidos caminaria por esas calles, no en soledad, no en penumbra, no sabiendo que la muerte rondaba demaciado cerca. Pero no, ella no, tal vez no en sus cinco sentidos... un sexto sentido la hacia mantenerse alerta, tal vez por eso era diferente y se aventuraba... debia hacerlo.

Nadie en sus cinco sentidos caminaria por esas calles, no en soledad, no en penumbra... no sabiendo que la muerte tomaba la forma de tres espectros con exactas 24 estremidades y quien sabe, un lindo y sarcastico trato antes de mata;, nadie en sus cinco sentidos llegaria a atreverse a pensar siquiera en guiarlos hasta su propia posicion, pero ella esta vez no se aventuraba, no solo la terquedad que la caracterizaba, la fuerza de su voluntad y el amor por _él_, le permitian seguir adelante.

El correr por las sombras de aquellos espectros la puso aun mas alerta, más no por ello detuvo su andar y no dudo un segundo en templar su arco luego de sacar una de sus flechas, por su puesto, sin delicadeza alguna, no que merecieran esos bastardos.

Oscuridad, frio, soledad... todo eso emanaba de aquel callejon, de aquella noche... estos sentimientos que intentaban ofuscarla sin lograrlo ya que el amor, la fidelidad, la sinceridad y la pureza que de ella emanaba lo impedia...

Era definitivo.

El mundo cruel debia deshacerse de ella.

Se detuvo en un punto fijo, no por duda, no por miedo... es que ya era hora.

-"_Aquí es"-_ pénso. Y sin más, mantuvo su posición de ataque aun con su arco y flechas.

Se dejo llevar por los recuerdos, sabia que eso los atraeria hacia ella. Sus recuerdos...

_Recordo esos hermosos ojos ambarinos, su porte y seriedad... el rostro de su amado observando el horizonte..._

_Vino la imagen de su hermano mayor, sus ojos tan iguales a los suyos, sonriendole..._

_La imagen de su pantera Youkai junto a ella en las mañanas..._

Solo así, fue como todos sus sentimientos llegaron a flor de piel y dejo escapar sus lagrimas, cielos, como amaba a ese hombre.

Todo venia siendo por el, solo por el, por su amado, por sus besos, su sonrisa y sus caricias, por sus respuestas en monosilabos que solo ella entendia, por el amor que le profesaba con una sola mirada.

Fue entonces cuando algo la empujo a la pared y solo de ella pudo emerger un grito desgarrador, tanto como para hacer eco en todo el diametro que se podia hallar. Pero lo suficiente para satisfacer el ego del espectro.

Y el dolor tambien fue suficiente, tanto como para ella reconocer que ese maldito youkai espectral habia insertado en su cuerpo cinco de sus extremidades...

Reconocio como en ese cuerpo no habian una, sino tres bocas mas: dos en el lugar donde suponia estaban los ojos, la nariz y la boca y la otra donde cualquiera creeria que se habia encontrado la frente y el liquido espeso y negro que emanaba de ellas, supuso que era su repugnante saliva.

-"P..por..que... n-no lo en-ti-tiendo..."- murmuro ella con dolor y angustia, mas no dejaria de lado la decision de dar su vida por la de _él._

-"Porque..."- Dijo la primera de las bocas.

-"...hay cosas que..."- dijo la segunda.

-"...No estan destinadas a ser..."- culmino la tercera.

Y toda ella se lleno de llanto y perturbación.

¿Que no estaba destinado a ser? ¿Nada de lo que habian pasado junto a el valia la pena como para que el destino lo aceptara?

Y su llanto se incremento, lagrimas que salian de aquella mirada color chocolate pero no por eso dejaba de ser decidida.

¿Su amor no podia ser? ¿Porque?- Sollozaba en su mente.

De otro diria _"Porque no lo mata y queda acabado el asunto"_- No, no era asi de sencillo. Ese Youkai espectral pertenecia a uno de los altos mandos del inframundo, exactamente a aquellos mandos que gobiernan sobre las almas de los youkai que habitan el mundo de los humanos, que clasifican las almas de los hanyou. Y este en especial queria el alma del amado de esta chica, queria el alma del poderoso Lord del Oeste, al el gran Inu-Youkai... el alma de Sesshomaru.

Este Youkai espectral tenia en sus manos el destino de este poderoso ser y si ella lo mataba, este al partir al inframundo, inevitablemente Sesshomaru tambien partiria... sin un seguro boleto de regreso. La unica forma era una vida de mayor valor y que mejor que una miko con tan gran poder, una ex-portadora de la Shikon no Tama (en su tiempo) y aun mayor... los mejores sentimientos creados hechos toda una mujer... ella, la gran miko Kagome, Higurashi Kagome.

Ella no habia dicho nada, su amado preferia morir a que ella misma lo hiciera, pero ya creia que era hora de protegerlo a él, la unica forma de vivir y de que el viviera, era que aquel youkai la matara y ella pudiera volver a vivir... pero aun seria tarde, nadie, ni aun Sesshomaru llegaria a tiempo como para resucitarla con Colmillo Sagrado, para ese entonces aquel youkai-espectro la estaria confinando en lo mas recondito del infierno.

-"Estas..."-

-"...Lista..."-

-"...ya..."- Afirmaron las tres bocas.

A decir verdad, nunca fueron tres youkai diferentes, solo eran tres almas demoniacas en un solo cuerpo y uno nada lindo a decir verdad.

-"..V-vi-v-vi...ra?"- Pregunto aun incredula.

-"Si..."-

-"...Así..."-

-"...Sera."- Contestaron.

Ella sonrio y asintio con lagrimas mientras toda su vida, sus aventuras, sus amigos, su familia... su ... amor por el e incluso él mismo... pasaron por su ojos con una rapidez muy distinguible... "Muy bien" escucho decir al unisono y apreto el arco blanco que, curiosamente, el le habia regalado.

Un rugido. Un _objeto_ estrellando _algo_ contra la pared. Un imperceptible gemido de dolor.

Sus ultimas palabras..

-"_Te amo Sesshomaru"-_

Para luego dar, su ultimo suspiro de vida.


	2. Sesshomaru -¿Por mi?-

**Y aquí tienen el segundo capitulo, ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Inuyasha y demás pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei. La historia es mia.**

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS:**

**¿POR MI?**

_"Es solo mi imaginación"_- ese pensamiento seria común en muchas mentes humanas, al ver como una brisa inexplicable y una extremadamente rápida sombra recorría los parques a esas horas de la noche...

... A su rapidez, se apreciaban aquellos botines negros de seda, un hakama* blanco contra el cual de vez en cuando chocaban pequeñas hojas e incluso parte de arbustos, muy rápidamente. Por aparte de estas dos prendas, en la parte superior solo llevaba a prisa su estola y un ligero kosode* blanco... su cabello blanco platinado se extendía hacia atrás por causa del viento, cabello que naturalmente le llegaba incluso hasta mas encima de sus rodillas pero que iba bien recogido en una coleta alta; sus ojos como de oro fundido intentaban demostrar su frialdad para resguardar dentro de si y para si mismo la preocupación y el desespero que lo embargaba. Por su apariencia de 19 de edad que ocultaba su varonil cuerpo una verdad muy discutible: los mas de seis cientos años de vida que llevaba sobre si... pero ahora era esto lo que le importaba, el como iba a toda prisa, a todo y mucho mas que daban sus piernas.

Iba por _ella._

Se detuvo en seco, era un gran playón solitario, oscuro y vacío. Llevo su mano derecha hasta el mango de su espada, aun con el porte tan aristocrático que lo distinguía a kilómetros, aun con esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

Una mujer de cabellos plateados, largos hasta sus rodillas con una extraña joya adherida a su frente y vestida de un kimono totalmente azul oscuro y una serpiente blanca que rodeaba su cuello, para luego alzarse en su hombro,... era quien ahora obstaculizaba su paso.

-"Tsubaki"- dijo el taiyoukai, mordazmente.

Ella enseguida capto la indirecta, con solo mencionar su nombre entendía la orden de quitarse de su camino e incluso la amenaza adjunta de morir si no lo hacia.

-"No lograras nada, mi Lord"- respondió ella con sencilla tranquilidad, aunque su preocupación por aquel asunto, intentaba que fuera imperceptible.

El Taiyoukai solo entrecerró los ojos molestos y dispuesto a atacar...

-"Sin mi, no va a saber que fue de ella"- hablo Tsubaki.

Y el detuvo sus movimientos enseguida.

-"No tienes derecho a dejarme en una absurda intriga."- espeto, él, muy molesto. Aunque su rostro aun se viera apacible. -"No veo las intensiones de tus palabras"- dijo de nuevo, lo que menos quería era mas gente involucrada, y no porque temiera por la seguridad de ellos o de ellas, es solo que no los creía dignos de su situación, estando de mas decir que no confiaba en ellos.

-"Lo sabe..."- dijo ella acariciando la cabeza de su serpiente, y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo. Aunque no lo demostró -"...Sigame."- concluyo la mujer, mientras esperaba a que el llegara hasta donde ella misma estaba y comenzaban a caminar.

Tsubaki lo sabia muy bien: no era digna de ordenar o pedir y luego darle la espalda al gran youkai.

_"Ella vino a mi, juntas enfrentamos hace varios días a un youkai guardián de los altos mandos del inframundo, venia por usted y era inevitable su partida."-_  
_El solo estaba atento a su relato._

Cruzaron tantas avenidas, que solitarias estaban, no solo por las altas horas de la noche, sino que también los instintos de todos y cada uno de los humanos que presagiaban mejor la protección momentánea de sus hogares. Si no estaba por demás decir que reciente comenzaba a nevar.

_-"Él le explico que si moría también partirías sin remedio y solo pidió un alma a cambio, pero la importuno diciéndole que su alma por desprender tanta energía buena estorbaba así que a cambio, aceptaría la suya por... por tu alma."-_

Los copos de nieve bajaban tan lento como en una reciente noche de navidad, solo que esta no lo era, no para él, no si ella no estaba a su lado.  
Y pensó en el deseo que su amada le había revelado hacia tan solo unas semanas, cuando al fin parecía que habían logrado algo de paz:

_**"Vuelve por mi..."** _

_-"Desapareció entonces y quedamos solas, la tome de las manos y le dije que hallaría la forma, pero entonces me prohibió palabras por decir y recuerdos por memorar... y solo me dijo que disfrutaría el tiempo necesario"-_

Se detuvieron a la esquina del callejón, de aquella maldita y oscura calle que estaba impregnada de su olor, del olor de su sangre y se detuvo en seco, esta vez su rostro no pudo ocultar la sensación de la sorpresa al ver como las visiones de traslucidos demonios del tamaño de un duende, salían de allí decepcionados para desaparecer al instante... y por un momento deseo no amarla tanto, no amarla con tanto fervor... aunque se arrepintió al instante.

_-"Ella... vino a enfrentarlo, a darle al youkai espectro lo que le había pedido, y se lo entrego con toda decis__ión y devoción"- Dijo Tsubaki, bajando su mirada triste mientras llegaban a la esquina del callejón.-_

Tsubaki aprecio su sorpresa y no evito que sus propias lagrimas surcaran su rostro, la serpiente la abrazo aun mas. También aprecio la ilusión de aquellos pequeños youkai a quienes conocía como "esbirros del infierno" los que se llevaban el alma de los humanos al otro mundo... no habían podido encontrar el alma de ella, y sonrió, camuflando nuevamente su rostro.

El doblo aquella esquina y el olor de la sangre lo inundo, vio al fondo la gran figura estática de un horrible youkai, ¿20 extremidades? tal vez mas... reconoció por primera vez que alguien pudo tener el control sobre su vida, su alma demoníaca y en un segundo estuvo frente a ese demonio que ahora era estatua y lo rompió con furia.

-"¿Porque no menciono nada? ¿Tan poco se creía?"- Continuo él, mientras terminaba de hacer polvo lo que restaba de la estatua.

-"Porque se creía lo suficiente es porque cedió su vida, mi Lord"- Contesto Tsubaki tras él.

Ella no se atrevía a entrar demás, sabia lo que habia pasado y a pesar de todo le dolía, le dolía mucho no tener a su adorada prima, a la chica que la salvo de ser una miko oscura, y aunque aun tratara con esa clase de poder, la trataba como a su igual y la amaba, por eso la extrañaba... ahora todo dependía de él..

...El taiyoukai solo giro sobre sus talones hasta la pared y noto una enorme mancha de sangre, desde la parte superior que aun escurría hasta el piso, la sangre aun derramada no había cesado de bajar, la muerte no era reciente pero si lo suficiente para dejar el estrago bien hecho. Paso uno de sus dedos por el sitio, luego su mano entera embadurnándola de la sangre, de su sangre, para luego dirigir la mirada al suelo, junto a la gran mancha que se extendía por el frío pavimento, un objeto que ahora cubría la nieve... el arco, SU arco, el arco que él mismo se había tomado la molestia de fabricar para ella, roto a la mitad y también sucio de sangre...

Una lagrima que solo la nieve pudo ver, resbalo por su mejilla.

-"Cedió... su vida.."- dijo aun incrédulo.

-"Así es..."- trago fuerte ella, aunque una pregunta con un tono que jamás creyó escuchar la interrumpió.

-"¿...Por... mi...?"- Si, su tono estaba a punto de quebrarse, y aunque su orgullo no lo permitía este comenzaba a perder ante el dolor de haberla perdido.

-"... Si..."- continuo ella pausadamente

Pero el siguio en el recuerdo de cuando ella le pedía su deseo, el deseo que supuso cumplir esa maldita noche de "navidad"...

**_"... No permitas que me vaya"._**

-"Por mi..."- susurro al viento. -"Concederé tu deseo..."- dijo, aunque Tsubaki no sabia a lo que se refería, tuvo una leve esperanza a lo que alguna vez acordó con su adorada prima.

_...Mi amada, Kagome..._

* * *

**Espero que les guste... este es mi primer fic. No soy muy buena con los summary así que, perdón! :'D Gracias por sus comentarios, me dejaron mega feliz! y con mas ganas de continuar esta historia.**

**Por si acaso, nunca se sabe... un pequeño glosario.**

**youkai: demonio**

**taiyoukai: gran demonio**

**hanyou: medio demonio**

**hakama: bueno, me refiero al pantalon que porta Sesshomaru-sama**

**kosode: es como la camisa que portan bajo el haori y si preguntan que es el haori, ¡literalmente, la camisa!**

**miko: sacerdotiza**

**total... nunca se sabee! :D :D :D gracias de verdad, actualizare una ves por dia o cada dos dias. se despide**

**_Sery Taisho._  
**


	3. Sintiendo tu ausencia

**De antemano pido disculpas si encuentran un capitulo repetido ¡Es que aun no soy diestra con esta plataforma! Jeje, perdón! pero no duden en revisar al rato, no me gusta dejar las cosas mal, menos cuando escribo y espero que ustedes los disfruten...**

**Aqui el cap tres, Sintiendo tu ausencia. **

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Sery Taisho**

**Inuyasha y demás pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei. La historia es mia.**

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

**SINTIENDO TU AUSENCIA**

**~Sesshomaru~**

Porque como esa, pasaron muchas otras noches.

.

.

.

.

_...Muchas..._

_._

_._

_._

Y como aquella noche, aun incontables nevadas.

.

.

.

_...Incontables..._

_._

_._

_._

Y como aquella vez en la que solo la nieve observo un hecho casi único: una lagrima y mil lagrimas más después de esta, que surcaron su rostro.

.

.

.

_..Mil lagrimas más..._

_._

_._

_._

Una mujer humana hizo al gran Lord de las tierras del oeste, llorar, sufrir, sentir el dolor de perder a un ser amado, ¿Quien lo diría, Sesshomaru llorando?

.

.

.

_...¿Quien lo diría?..._

_._

_._

_._

Su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre...

.

.

.

_No es cierto, había llorado._

_._

_._

_._

... Su porte derretía e intimidaba a cualquiera con solo pasar, su gélido mirar llenaba de tanto temor que obligaba a cualquiera a retirar su mirada, incluso a dejar sin habla. Sus monosilabas debían ser suficientes para cualquiera y quien osara enfrentarlo jamás saldría bien parado...

.

.

.

_Ese cuento díselo a todos, excepto a ella._

_._

_._

_._

... Más de seiscientos años de vida, traía mas que una gran fortuna consigo, ahora era el siguiente heredero al trono, ¿que más que eso? Y como si ser taiyoukai no le bastara: Una indiscutible juventud eterna, dinero, poder, fama, gloria, mujeres, todo el mundo estaba en sus manos, a su completa disposición, sus deseos eran ordenes y se cumplían al instante.

.

No había nadie en el mundo que no supiera quien era él, no había nadie que no reconociera y temblara bajo el nombre de Sesshomaru Taisho.

.

No existió mujer que se resistiera a sus palabras, ni empresa que se negara que siguiera existiendo... ni hombre, youkai o hanyou que lo retara, que siguiera viviendo.

.

.

¿Que tan poco era? Lo que hoy se descubría, él ya lo había descubierto, se podría decir que uno de los salones de su castillo estaba lleno de diplomas de un sin fin de carreras, de estudios de todo tipo y todo tipo de trofeos, estantes repletos de pergaminos hasta los libros mas modernos, salones inmensos llenos de obras de arte genuinas, tesoros que solo el había podido conseguir.

.

.

.

.

Tenia gran dominio, con su carácter lograba todo ¿Porque justo ahora que estaba en la cima, era que sentía incompleto? ¿Que le faltaba?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_...Kagome..._

* * *

**El glosario lo tienen en el cap anterior! :D :D :D **

**No me maten si es muy corto, aaaw! Please!**

**Total, esto se lo dedico a una incredula pero muy querida Mayu, Hola mayuu! Y a la persona que más me gusta x$ porque tal vez no halla muerto ni yo tenga todo lo que allí tiene Sesshomaru-sama... pero.. ya entenderan! xD**

**Gracias por leer! Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!**

**actualizare una ves por dia o cada dos dias. se despide**

**_Sery Taisho._  
**


	4. Yo también quería

**Quien me viera -_- zZ**

**Ok, no... disculpen de nuevo, aun no controlo esta plataforma, :3 se me olvida! Pero bueno, aqui el cuarto capitulo. Cualquier cosa :D**

**Inuyasha y demas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko-sensei. La historia es plenamente mia.**

**Sery Taisho**

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**...YO TAMBIÉN QUERÍA...**

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, definitivamente lo que menos quería ahora, era pensar, necesitaba matar algo, alguien...¡Lo que sea!...¡Lo que sea que lo sacara de esa maldita monotonía!...

Aunque él la haba marcado como suya, nunca había encontrado su cuerpo, solo su sangre escurriendo por aquella pared había quedado, inclusive una mitad del arco que ella había poseído también había desaparecido junto al carcaj de las flechas y las flechas.

Esa maldita miko ocultaba algo más, y odiaba no poder saber algo... sin embargo eso no la traería a la vida. Colmillo Sagrado no podía hacer nada porque no había cuerpo que revivir, y su mayor sorpresa fue haber visto a los esbirros salir sin alma alguna... y sobre su olor, no había rastro que seguir... porque allí mismo terminaba ella.

.

.

.

_Su historia._

_._

.

.

-"Amo"- Llamo Jaken, uno de sus mas fieles sirvientes -"Inu no-sama lo espera en el gran despacho"- Informo.

Sesshomaru solo se levanto de su sitio y se encamino al despacho, ¿que quería ahora su padre?

Atravesó el gran salón del castillo. A decir verdad, le tomo unos cuantos minutos atravesar la mitad del palacio, del jardín trasero hasta el frente del palacio, solo para llegar al despacho que su padre ocupaba, temporalmente, claro esta.

Inu-no, había llegado a habitar el palacio de su hijo mientras culminaba su reinado, solo quedaban unas pocas semanas para que este fuera coronado rey, ya de Sesshomaru dependía coronar o no, como reina a la que alguna vez llamo nuera, a Kagome. Izayoi, esposa de Inu-no, madre de Sesshomaru también estaba preocupada por este hecho, la frialdad que una vez domino a su hijo mayor había sido reemplazada por una calidez realmente sorprendente, para que luego fuera reemplazada por una frialdad aun mayor... todo porque ella, había muerto.

InuYasha, en cambio tenia aun un poco de la confianza que su hermano mayor había depositado en él, pues fue por él que el taiyoukai había conocido a Kagome.

InuYasha Taisho, un youkai de cabellos plateados largos hasta su cintura y sus ojos ámbar como los de su hermano y su padre, quien bestia siempre un haori rojo, había conocido a Kagome hacia mucho tiempo atrás, gracias a ella había conocido a su única pareja, Kikyo Higurashi, su hermana menor... solo que como ambas venían de un tiempo futuro y mucho tiempo después el pozo se había sellado, dejando a Kikyo en la época actual, el solo supo esperar pacientemente hasta verla nacer, crecer y ser la joven de la cual se había enamorado en la época pasada... confuso, pero sencillo.

Ahora, la chica que consideraba no solo cuñada, sino mejor amiga y una hermana más (Por aparte de Rin, la menor de los Taisho quien había sacado toda la apariencia y actitud de su madre Izayoi: Ojos y cabellos castaños y una pasividad increíble) Había muerto y eso también le había dolido... claro que opto por no decirle nada a Kikyo (esta creía que su hermana aun vivía en la otra época junto a Sesshomaru) Y muchísimo menos Sesshomaru conocía de la existencia de la familia de su amada, porque Kagome así lo creyó necesario, Sesshomaru solo se sabia que Tsubaki era prima de Kagome, jamás se dio por enterado de que Kikyo, novia y pronto mujer de InuYasha, era su hermana menor, ni que tenia otro hermano después de esta llamado Souta, ni que tenia un hermano mayor llamado Koga.

Porque creía que Tsubaki era su única familia y el después de esto, se sintió orgulloso de ser el segundo el serlo... de ser el segundo mas cercano a ella, aunque odio por primera vez... eso, no ser el primero, aunque al final de todo, si lo fue en la vida de la chica.

-"Padre"- Abrió la puerta, sin embargo no tomo asiento, siguió de pie, tras cerrarla.

-"Hijo"- Dijo el gran Inu-no. Observando a su hijo, se dio cuenta que las diferencias entre ambos eran sus tonos de piel... en que Sesshomaru era mas blanco y el moreno, en que Sesshomaru era mas frió y el mas cálido... Y en que su hijo no tenia familia... y el aun conservaba a la suya. Sacudió internamente esos pensamientos y fue directo al grano -"La ceremonia de coronación se ha adelantado, este viernes te convertirás en el nuevo rey de Sengoku"- dijo sin mas.

-"Aun sabiendo, padre."- Dijo él, con su aura de misterio, aunque se creyó hablar totalmente claro.

-"¿El que?"- Objeto su padre con intriga... intriga de la cual se arrepintió luego de la respuesta de su hijo.

-"El que ese mismo viernes, Sengoku no tendrá reina."- Frío, mucho mas frío que antes. Seria un buen rey, de eso no había duda, ¿pero que era un reino sin corazón?

-"Han pasado doce años desde entonces, ni siquiera Inuyasha ha podido ver a su prometida. Sin embargo, si quieres, eres libre de elegir"- hablo Inu-no, intentando llevar el tema, la muerte de Kagome, por mas que se golpeara mentalmente, se le había pasado por alto.

-"No soy Inuyasha, padre. Y que sepa, siempre he sido libre de elegir."- Espeto con frialdad.

-"Por decreto, tu eres el siguiente heredero al trono."- Inu-no se había levantado se su gran sillón de cuero para dirigir sus pasos y su mirada al gran cuadro en el que estaba retratado él, su esposa y sus tres hijos. -"Pero por ley debes tener una esposa en cierto lapso de tiempo."- Dijo intentando ser cortés.

Sin embargo, Sesshomaru estaba dándole la espalda y con su mano puesta en la perilla dijo:

-"Nadie que no sea ella"- neutro, aunque la furia de su mirada solo la sentía la madera de la que estaba fabricada la gran puerta.

-"InuYasha sera el rey entonces"- Ataco Inu-no.

-"InuYasha no esta listo para ser rey, y lo sabes"- contesto, aun dándole la espalda. Sesshomaru bien sabia que tenia la razón

-"¡Sengoku no puede vivir sin reina!"- Exclamo su padre, intentando no rayar en lo furioso.

Hubo un corto silencio, el cual fue llenado por el sonido de la perilla al ser girada y una puerta al ser abierta levemente.

-"Sengoku no puede siquiera sobrevivir sin rey"- Respondió y sabia perfectamente que había dado en el punto exacto. Dio dos pasos cuando...

-"Sesshomaru"- Lo llamo de nuevo. El susodicho se detuvo. -"Solo quiero... solo quiero..."- no tenia palabras, una de las pocas veces que le pasaba y preciso tenia que ser con él, con su hijo mayor.

-"Yo también quería, padre"- Y salio sin más.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"...Yo también quería..."_**

* * *

**Hoolaa! :D**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Preguntas? ¿Dudas? :D Lo que sea, estare dispuesta a contestar, explicar xD**

**a Sasunaka doki... eem, bueno si, xD Creo que raye en lo triste, ¡Pero espero darte mejores momentos! xD Ya veras :D gracias por tu comentario.**

**Deseo buenas noches o un excelente día!**

**Sery Taisho**


	5. Sencillamente ella

**¡Hola! Cielos! ustedes si que me tienen contenta :D Gracias por leer mi historia, no saben cuanto me alegra saber que disfrutan de ella... :D **

**Quisiera responder a algunos comentarios ;) :**

**A Otaku seikatsu: ¡Heey! xD jaja no se vale, pero... ¿este capitulo contesta a lo que has dicho? jajaja espero que si..**

**a Darkieta: Gracias! como lo mencione antes, me alegro de que les guste mi fic y sin problema! :D pienso terminarlo :D :D :D **

**y a Hime Aka: :3 sii, lo see, Sesshomaru esta sufriendo un poco... aunque no lo hare un deprimente, :D xD pero espero que les guste el desenlace.**

**Aam... sii, como decia, actualizare cada dia o cada dos dias, aunque no paresca, ¡yo tambien estudio! xD aunque no es problema, pido de antemano disculpas si llega (de nuevo ¬¬) a aparecer un cap repetido... aun no manejo bien la plataforma (si, si, lo se, ya saben)**

**InuYasha y demás no me pertenecen, estos personajes son propiedad de Rumiko-sensei. La historia si es plenamente mia. Disfruten del quinto capitulo! **

**Sery Taisho.**

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO:**

**...**

**...**

**SENCILLAMENTE, ELLA.**

Entro a sus aposentos y se deshizo se su estola y sus vestiduras por completo, opto por una ducha rápida, no quería cerrar los ojos nuevamente, no quería ver algo que no podía alcanzar ni poseer como todo lo demás.

Se vistió de traje formal, solo que esta vez se dio el gusto de dejar su corbata algo floja y su chaqueta sin amarre.

Su puerta sonó. Bufo, para luego pronunciar un seco "adelante".

Era Inuyasha.

-"Hermano"- susurro, pero entro decidido.

Sesshomaru solo lo observo, al parecer su hermano Inuyasha también saldría de casa, no tenia puesto su haori sino mas bien su ropa casual y actual.

-"¿Trabajo?"- pregunto el ambarino menor. Sesshomaru solo negó con un monosílabo, mientras acomodaba algunas cosas. -"Distráete un poco, tu longevidad youkai te hace parecer mas joven, _humanamente_ hablando."- dijo mientras se tomaba el _atrevimiento_ de sacar del armario de su hermano algunas prendas y las acomodaba sobre la cama.

Sesshomaru solo negó nuevamente, negación que fue entendida a través de una sencilla mirada.

-"¡Rin!"- Exclamo de nuevo Inuyasha, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación. Si Rin venia, solo significaba una cosa: harían cambiar de ropa a Sesshomaru y según Sesshomaru, nadie, con ecepción única, lo hacia cambiar de opinión.

Inuyasha sabia lo que se avecinaba ... ya Sesshomaru seguro se encontraría molesto... aunque eso seria algo, literalmente nuevo, un sentimiento diferente a la tristeza, siquiera se apoderaba de él.

El mayor solo bufo, aunque casi fue imperceptible, una de las MUY pocas personas a las que se le negaba era a Rin, a su pequeña hermana.

-"Fuera de mi vista, saldré como me plazca. A este gran Sesshomaru nadie le ordena"- Hablo mordazmente, contra la _niña, _no dejándola si quiera, pronunciar un saludo leve.

-"A este gran Sesshomaru nadie le ordena"- imito Rin con muecas y una voz rara en intento de la imitación de su hermano mayor. -"Déjate, hermano, vive un poco más, disfruta la cotidianidad por hoy, por ella, a tu modo, pero por ella."- Dijo mientras quitaba con algo de esfuerzo, la chaqueta que ahora yacía sobre el cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

Era una, muy extraña guerra de miradas entre el forcejeo para: el: ponerse su chaqueta y ella: quitársela, al fin, Rin logro su cometido.

-"Vete"- Dijo, quitando la chaqueta de las manos de la niña.

... O eso pareció.

Ella le vio dolida, aunque no era para menos, solo quedaba una ultima carta, no por nada estaba allí y aunque la creyeran inocente y _corta en años_ sabia mas de lo que su hermano pudiera desear.

Se encamino lentamente hasta la puerta, ya habían pasado doce años, ya había pasado suficiente. Y sonrió internamente, tomo la perilla externa de la puerta y mirando a un punto fijo (un cajón donde sabia que su hermano mayor guardaba algunas fotos de _ella_) le dijo sin más:

-"Intenta sentir el porque ella quiso irse, descubre que sintió para dejarte así... aunque de todos modos, de ser ella, yo esperaría mas de ti. Sesshomaru Taisho."- y cerro la puerta en el acto.

¡Mocosa del infierno! ¡¿Como se atrevía a usarla a _ella_ en su contra?! ¡¿Como se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre completo?!

.

.

.

_-¿No tiene razón? ... Sesshomaru-_

_._

_._

_._

Y se giro completo por su habitación, sorprendido, creía haber oído su voz... ya de todo y por todos seguro estaba delirando, así que mejor se cambio... muy a su pesar, _ella_ hubiera sonreído si de todos modos lo hubiera hecho, a _ella_ nunca le gusto verlo siempre vestido tan formal, no mientras no fuera el rey de Sengoku.

Camisa manga larga blanca de tela deportiva, una camisa manga corta a cuadros azules y blancos sin abotonar encima, unos sencillos jeans, unos tennis que hacían juego con las lineas grises de su camisa de encima y por ultimo amarro de nuevo su cabello en una coleta alta. Aun así, su porte no se iba, si aun tenia esa ropa, era sencillamente porque _ella_ creía que él aun se veía "joven".

Y esto sería todo antes de la coronación. Nada mas, nada menos, solo por sentir el sol _que ella tanto amaba._

_._

_._

_._

-_¿Saldrás por mi?... Sesshomaru-_

_._

_._

Sonó de nuevo esa voz en su habitación.

Salio a prisa aunque no lo demostraba, lo ultimo que se vio fue la ráfaga de un hombre joven aparecer y desaparecer frente a las puertas del palacio, ¡exacto! Sesshomaru había optado por ir _a pie_ a recorrer la ciudad.

¡¿Porque justo ahora esas voces lo atormentaban tan seguido?!, muchas veces había soñado que todo lo que vivía era una vil pesadilla y que despertaba y ella estaba a su lado susurrándole al oído que todo estaba bien. Pero ese y muchos otros sueños lo mantenían en vela, claro que nada de eso se veía por su rostro, solo una gelída mirada y un porte elegante lo hacían parecer inmune a cualquier cosa... aunque fuera vulnerable ante su recuerdo.

Opto por las calles a plena luz del sol, pero las quería con el menor publico posible y las encontró. En su interior se grababa las cosas que, supuso, alguna vez le hubieran gustado a _ella_...

Ella, ella, ella, ella, ella, TODO AHORA ERA SOLO POR ELLA, ¡¿en que mierda se había convertido?!

.

.

.

_-"¿¡Porque tuvo que conocerla así tan de repente!?"- _Se pregunto mentalmente, mientras su rostro comenzaba a verse levemente molesto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Porque sencillamente, era ella.- **_

_Contesto de nuevo esa voz en su cabeza._

_._

_._

_._

-_"¡¿Porque tenia que haberse enamorado de una simple y repugnante humana!?- _Ahora sus ojos se tintaban lentamente del rojo acostumbrado a verse cuando un demonio pierde sus estribos.

.

.

.

**-**_**Porque sencillamente, era ella.-**_

_Contesto de nuevo, esa voz._

_._

_._

_._

_-"¡¿Porque por ella conoció la paz?! ¡¿Porque por ella conoció el calor?! ¡¿Porque ella se fue tan de repente¡?"- _Cerro sus manos en puño, sin evitar que sus garras se enterraran en estas, hiriéndolo (aunque no le importaba) haciendo brotar sangre de sus manos.

_._

_._

_._

_-__**Porque sencillamente...-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-¡NO!-_

_._

_._

_._

_-__**...era...-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-¡NO LO ACEPTO!-_

_._

_._

_._

_-__**...Ella.-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Y chocó de frente contra alguien, aun siendo el gran Sesshomaru, no evito trastabillar y caer sentado en el suelo, cosa que muy, muy, muy internamente agradeció, esa maldita discusión lo hubiera sacado enserio de sus casillas y no hubiera podido evitar su transformación demoníaca.

Se calmo, y vio frente suyo a una chica cuyo cabello le había caído en la cara por tan fuerte golpe... al parecer ella venia corriendo.

-"¡Mou! Si que ha dolido..."- Susurro ella.

Susurro que no paso desapercibido por él, gracias a su increíble capacidad auditiva. Aunque dejo de lado el tono de su voz, ahora se daba cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo escuchándolo en su mente que siempre creía alucinar.

-"Perdón"- Dijo al fin la chica.

-"Hm."- asintió en, solo con un sonido proveniente de su garganta. Y quiso ponerse en pie enseguida, podía estar en cierto tipo de problemas pero no por eso dejaba de ser el gran Sesshomaru Taisho.

Ella intento arrodillarse y luego se paso la mano por el cabello echándolo por completo hacia atrás, por su parte, Sesshomaru solo veía disimuladamente a su alrededor, a que nadie los hubiese visto.

-"¡Esta herido!"- exclamo alarmada la chica y de sus bolsas de compras saco algunas vendas, un pequeño botiquín que había comprado para su hogar.

Tomo las manos de él, sin saber que ahora si lo había dejado sin habla, la segunda vez que... que... una... humana... lo dejaba sin...

-"No puedes hablar, ¿que el gato te comió la lengua?"- dijo ella intentando bromear un poco, ese tipo se había puesto de piedra y en un segundo parecía como si no hubiera sentido nada. Que raro, sin embargo bajo su mirada y siguío con su quehacer... Sesshomaru por su lado solo se dejaba "curar" aunque en verdad no lo necesitara. Tal vez no había notado que él era un youkai y por eso lo trataba como a un igual... como...como... ¿siempre?...

-"Dije: ¿estas bien?"- y él solo respondío con su cabeza en una leve afirmación. Se levantaron juntos.

-"...Tú..."- aunque lo dijo entero, el mismo pudo jurar que había tartamudeado, aunque ella no lo hubiera percibido.

-"¿eh? Si, si..."- guardo y alzo por fin todas sus cosas sobre sus brazos para luego dirigir su mirada al hombre que tenia enfrente, ¿Este chico le hablaba con inusitada familiaridad? -"¿Le conozco?"-

El no supo hallar espacio entre su asombro. No dijo nada, aunque para ella su rostro siempre fue inexpresivo, pudo jurar que por un segundo lo había visto contraerse de la sorpresa y de ... ¿dolor?... parpadeo varias veces y lo encontró tan gélido como siempre. Seguro eran cosas suyas.

-"Sesshomaru"-Dijo el.

Ella sonrió, aunque algo extrañada -"Claaro, Sesshomaru. ¡Un gusto!"- Inicio hablando extrañada, pero al fin con una sincera sonrisa. -"Pero venga, enserio, ¿me conoces? ¿Nos hemos visto de antes?"-

Pero antes de obtener respuesta un pequeño bip sonó en su celular.

-"¡A que voy muy tarde! ¡Me van a regañar!"- Soltó apurada -"Sesshomaru, un gusto conocerte, tal vez nos veamos luego ¿En que instituto estudias? Bueno yo en la academia Tama principal"- Soltó con mucha rapidez, cosa que lo dejo aun mas consternado, el bip sonó de nuevo. -"¡Adiós!"- exclamo para salir corriendo.

Pero luego alguien la tomo de la muñeca, al girarse vio que era el hombre que reciente había ayudado, Sesshomaru, pero ella enserio iba de afán, bueno, ahora que lo recordaba.

-"Tu nombre"- dijo, mas bien, ordeno él.

-"¿Me estas ordenando decir mi nombre?"- encaro, mas su bip fue mas intenso y mas seguido, se soltó y salio corriendo, diciendo su nombre en el acto.

El quedo en suspenso, el tiempo se detuvo al instante y nada en su mente parecía ahora, tener sentido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"¡Kagome! ¡Higurashi Kagome!"_

_._

_._

_._

Por primera vez, aunque los hechos ya estuvieran claros, la duda lo embargaba

_-Pero ella... ¿porque? ¿Si yo..?- _

_._

_._

_**-Porque sencillamente, es ella-**_

Resonó de nuevo la vocecilla que siempre le respondia... aunque tal vez, esta seria la ultima vez

.

.

.

**-Porque sencillamente es ella, querido Sesshomaru.-**

* * *

**Hola! ¿Que tal?!**

**¿Estuvo mal? ¿Me demore? xD espero que no!**

**Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios :D :D**

**Se despide.**

_**Sery Taisho.**_


	6. Sacrificios familiares

**Hola a todos! ¿Han tenido un buen día, noche? **

**Espero y disculpen mi demora.. :) **

**Ojala y este capitulo les guste... :D :D Buenas relaciones familiares... -_- no se imaginan las mias xD**

**InuYasha y demás son propiedad de Rumiko-sensei. La historia es plenamente mia.**

_**Sery Taisho.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO SEIS:**

**SACRIFICIOS FAMILIARES**

-¡InuYasha!- Grito Inu-no desde el comedor.

El aludido no dudo un instante en acudir al llamado de su progenitor, tal vez no sonara molesto, pero un grito era un grito… quien sabe.

-Padre- hizo una reverencia.

Inu-no solo sonrió levemente y le indico a su hijo que tomara asiento, este, solo obedeció y más ahora que la intriga lo embargaba al ver que su padre tenía varias bandejas sin destapar sobre el comedor.

-Hijo, tu hermana y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte y de antemano espero que te comportes, no solo como un honorario youkai portador del apellido Taisho sino, como el hombre que eres y aceptes tu responsabilidad.- Aclaro Inu-no, mientras tomaba un poco del líquido vertido en su copa y revelaba la presencia de Rin en el comedor.

Rin salió de su sitio, estaba oculta tras la silla que ocupaba su padre, ocultando parte de su rostro bajo su flequillo e InuYasha notaba como su hermana apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo… un momento… cuando ella estaba nerviosa no tenía ese aspecto estaba insegura y apunto de… ¿reír?

¡Un momento! Su padre nunca se sentaba de esa manera a la hora de comer, ¿porque ahora también ocultaba su vista bajo su fleco y tenía esa sonrisa tan… macabra? ¡Si parecía un mafioso apunto de dictar sentencia de muerte!

No, no, no, no era posible… porque… algo había, algo muy grande, como era eso de…

-¿Responsabilidad?- Dijo, InuYasha, notoriamente nervioso. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y las voces de arrepentimiento de haber acudido al llamado de su padre eran cada vez más grandes en su interior.

De repente, algo que nunca espero ver… apareció en su hombro derecho…

-¡InuYasha, huye! ¡Huye por nuestro propio bien!- decía la aparición sobre su hombro, era como él, pero en una extraña versión pequeña y con una graciosa voz chillona.

Pero el aura macabra que ahora emanaba de su padre y hermana, los paralizo a ambos por completo.

-"Ves alguna salida"- susurro a su nuevo aliado.

El pequeño Inuyasha solo negó, mientras se ocultaba bajo uno de los mechones del InuYasha mayor temblando en extremo.

-"Por donde entraste…"- Susurro de nuevo el pequeño Inuyasha, mientras veían juntos como los ojos de su hermana y su padre se tornaban rojos con una sonrisa maliciosa –"…Cuatro segundos exactos en salir justo por donde entraste, de aquí que te levantes de la silla, pero.."-

-"¿Pero?"- Dijo el mayor con intriga mortal

-"…En el estado actual, a ellos les tomaría la mitad de tu tiempo, y lo más seguro es que te…"- su monologo fue interrumpido al ver a esos dos ensanchando su sonrisa, provocando que ambos Inuyasha se miraran fijamente, tragando saliva tan sincronizada mente como para después…:

-"Termine/s amordazado"-

-"Si… InuYasha…"- Continuo su padre.

-"…Responsabilidad"- Culmino Rin.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- Grito el Inuyasha pequeño poniendo una mano tras su oreja, como intentando escuchar mejor.

-"¿Ah?"- Dijo el mayor con intriga.

-"¡Que me llama mi suegra! Suerte amigo"- Y se desintegro en una pequeña nube.

-"¡Cobarde, ni siquiera tengo mujer aun!"- Grito, sentía brotar una de sus venas en su cien y apretaba su puño.

De repente, varios olores, tan… tan asquerosamente indescriptibles llegaron a su nariz, obligándolo a apoyarse con ambas manos sobre la mesa y toser para comprobar si así podía obtener algo de aire, no quería caer desmayado en ese momento.

-"Pero que…"-

-"Ya que dejaste de hablar solo te explicare la situación."- Inicio Inu-no dejando su copa de vino a un lado mientras se ponía de pie. –"Rin y yo hemos estado tomando algunas clases de cocina, no tolerare más que tu madre prefiera siempre los regalos de tu hermana"- Decía malicioso, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-"Se te olvida que aún sigo en el salón, padre."- Afirmo Rin, con un tono de voz, que lo erizo por completo. Pero se mantuvo firme.

Por otro lado…

_-"De morir atravesado por la espada de un demonio antiguo llega… ¡Morir envenenado por tu padre y hermana! Véalo próximamente en la funeraria más cercana…"-_ Pensaba InuYasha quien solo quería respirar aire puro –"_Que kami-sama me perdone pero, fue más tolerable la bomba en Hiroshima"- _Y tosía. -"_Kikyo, te veré en el más allá."- _Y mientras veía en una de sus manos, una argolla de diamante puro (cuya gemela conservaba ahora Kikyo) noto como su piel cambiaba a ser totalmente verde.

-"El cumpleaños de tu madre está próximo, decidiendo cambiar de táctica, el que gane este pequeño concurso, del cual tu serás juez, le dará la primera felicitación del día a madre/Izayoi y adjunto a esto, el desayuno como regalo…"- Hablaban intercalados, Rin e Inu-no.

-"…C-creí qu-que la ama-ban…"- Aplico InuYasha, sosteniéndose con esfuerzo.

-"Ahora tu deber es juzgar."- Ordeno su hermana –"La primera bandeja tiene mi desayuno"- señalo.

-"La segunda tiene el mío"- Señalo Inu-no.

-"Y la tercera"- señalaron hablando al tiempo –"Una bebida natural de la lista de madre/Izayoi"-

Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y fue obligado a comer, quisiera o no debía hacer (aunque nunca quiso) ya que la energía youkai de sus dos familiares aumentaba con la adrenalina de saber quién ganaría.

Si el primer plato fue espeluznante… el segundo no daba tregua, más aun se asustó al punto de que esta vez sí cayo de la silla… ¡Por amor a todo lo bueno…! ¡Podía ver el olor que emanaban las bebidas!

Entre tanto suspenso no sintieron cuando la puerta principal era abierta y cerrada en el acto, ni cuando algunos sirvientes daban una especial y suave bienvenida.

El primer heredero hacia su aparición e inevitablemente tuvo que pasar por el comedor… Juro haber olido…

-"Uranio"- Dijo e InuYasha detuvo el primer vaso a la mitad de la distancia de sus labios temblorosos e Inu-no y Rin le dirigieron la mirada por su aparición.

-"¿Eh?"- Dijo InuYasha en total suspenso.

-"_Eso_ tiene uranio."- Y sin más, siguió su camino.

Dejando un InuYasha desmayado y por ende supremamente inconsciente, una extraña bebida que había consumido parte del mantel… y a una Rin y un Inu-no que se agarraban de palabra en discusión por el desmayo de InuYasha.

-"_Patético."-_ Pensó Sesshomaru para sí. Sin creerse que ante el recuerdo del reciente suceso en la cocina (del cual era obvio el motivo) le había sacado una muy leve sonrisa.

* * *

**¿Que tal?! ¿Bien, mal, pesimo?**

**Comenten :D ! Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios.**

_**Sery Taisho.**_


	7. Sesshomaru -Atando cabos-

**Hey! Bueno, Hola :D xD**

**Espero que este capitulo aclare dudas ;)**

**Que les guste muuchiisimo.**

_**Sery Taisho.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO SIETE**

**ATANDO CABOS**

-"_Patético."-_ Pensó para sí. Sin creerse que ante el recuerdo del reciente suceso en la cocina (del cual era obvio el motivo) le había sacado una muy leve sonrisa.

Cruzo hasta verse frente a las puertas del gran sótano y se adentró en él.

Pasillos, callejones, pasadizos… todo de memoria, solo quería llegar a _ese lugar_ algo debía estar mal. Desde aquella aparición, creyó que sería la reencarnación de su amada, mas así no era. Su olor, el largo de su cabello el brillo exacto de sus ojos, todo que tan de memoria se lo sabía, estaba tal cual… solo faltaba eso… su argolla… eso fue un buen golpe bajo, por debajo del hecho de que ella afirmaba no reconocerlo no por nada estuvo desde ese mismo lunes que la vio de nuevo, siguiéndola, ahora era miércoles y solo le quedaba un día exacto para el día de la coronación… algo pasaba y no sabía el que.

-_"Yo vi su sangre. Y el arco que juro nunca dejar, partido a la mitad."- _Se había recalcado a sí mismo, en un intento de reprocharse por qué había estado siguiendo a esa humana. Entonces, mientras se detenía frente a una gran puerta y al querer abrirla…

-"Tsubaki"- Pronuncio sin querer y todo se le vino a la mente. Una peculiar conversación que había optado por, casi, olvidar, junto a ese día inmemorable para él, vino a su mente… incluyendo el dolor que le había dado en aquel entonces y aun ahora de que solo se le pasara por su mente.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-"Él le explico que si moría, también partirías sin remedio y solo pidió un alma a cambio, pero la importuno diciéndole que su alma por desprender tanta energía buena estorbaba así que a cambio, aceptaría la suya por... por tu alma."- Hablaba la miko oscura mientras se encaminaban al sitio al cual nunca deseo llegar._

_Los copos de nieve bajaban tan lento como en una reciente noche de navidad, solo que esta no lo era, no para él, no si ella no estaba a su lado._

_-"Desapareció entonces y quedamos solas, la tome de las manos y le dije que hallaría la forma, pero entonces me prohibió palabras por decir y recuerdos por memorar... y solo me dijo que disfrutaría el tiempo necesario"- Dijo Tsubaki. Y pudo apreciar como ella cerraba una de sus manos en puño, cosa a lo que no le dio importancia._

_Siguieron su camino._

_Él doblo aquella esquina y el olor de la sangre lo inundo, vio al fondo la gran figura estática de un horrible youkai, ¿20 extremidades? tal vez más... reconoció por primera vez que alguien pudo tener el control sobre su vida, su alma demoniaca y en un segundo estuvo frente a ese demonio que ahora era estatua y lo rompió con furia._

_-"¿Porque no menciono nada? ¿Tan poco se creía?"- Continuo Sesshomaru, mientras terminaba de hacer polvo lo que restaba de la estatua._

_-"Porque se creía lo suficiente es porque cedió su vida, mi Lord"- Contesto Tsubaki tras él. _

_El taiyoukai solo giro sobre sus talones hasta la pared y noto una enorme mancha de sangre, desde la parte superior que aun escurría hasta el piso, la sangre aun derramada no había cesado de bajar, la muerte no era reciente pero si lo suficiente para dejar el estrago bien hecho. Una lagrima que solo la nieve pudo ver, resbalo por su mejilla._

_-"Cedió... su vida..."- dijo aun incredulo._

_-"Así es..."- trago fuerte ella._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Y abrió sus ojos, lleno de sorpresa y frustración, la respuesta… la respuesta estuvo allí todo el tiempo.

Sabía bien que Tsubaki a pesar de todo tenia honor y palabra, Kagome le había hecho jurar algo…

_**-"Y quedamos solas…prohibió palabras por decir y recuerdos por memorar... y solo me dijo que disfrutaría el tiempo necesario."- **_

La razón por la cual su cuerpo no estaba, no era precisamente porque el youkai espectro lo hubiera destruido…

_**-"Él le explico que si moría, también partirías sin remedio…"-**_

Esas palabras…

Él mismo había visto a ese youkai convertido en piedra, él mismo lo había vuelto polvo, ese youkai ya había muerto en lo absoluto y él aun…

…_seguía vivo…_

Como viento furioso volvió a su habitación y cambio sus ropas por las antiguas, ya en menos de nada, se encontraban en las montañas frente a la casa campestre de la prima de su amada.

-"Lord Sesshomaru, es una sorpresa verlo en mis terrenos."- Lo recibió Tsubaki algo sorprendida, y el hecho de verle de nuevo solo significaba una cosa…

En un parpadeo tuvo a la miko oscura acorralada contra la pared y su mano en el cuello de ella, mientras que le enseñaba la otra que ahora destilaba un pequeño brillo verde.

-"Responde, miko. ¿Cuál eran los artículos de la ley, para que ambos siguiéramos con vida?

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Ese "continuara" es como suspenso -_- ni yo me entiendo, es que tengo tanto trabajo por hacer.. que ni yo me las creo, pero ¡quietos, guarden piedras! voy a continuarlo al mismo ritmo en el que voy :D Porque resulta y pasa que tengo otra historia en mente, por de más esta decir que quiero que llegue el desenlace de esta \(*w*)/**

**¿Dudas?¿Preguntas? ¡Dejen sus comentarios! ¡Son gratis! :D :D **

**Suerte en el resto de su jornada.**

**_Sery Taisho_ **


	8. Recuento: - Lunes: Como uno mismo

**hey! hola, ay ya se, no tengo excusas, hay que cumplir lo que se promete... ok, ok, acepto piedras, tejas, escobas, zapatos... tacones no por favor.**

**aquí el recuento de los dias que duro Sesshomaru-sama cuando siguio a Kagome-san. **

**Hago una firme aclaracion, para evitarme letras y eso: Para Sesshomaru-sama, en esta historia, es muy importante la argolla de matrimonio que comparte con Kagome-san, puesto que estan fabricadas con un pequeño fragmento mezclado de las almas de ambos. Si ella dejaba el arco de oro puro blanco que Sesshomaru-sama habia fabricado para ella, significaba que ella estaba herida con él, pero si dejaba su argolla es porque queria decir que dejaba la union para siempre.**

**Teniendo esto en cuenta, y anhelaria mucho que lo leyeran, sera mucho mas breve todo cuando lean el recuento de porque Kagome-san no tiene su preciada argolla, que, recalcando, aunque no tiene recuerdos, sabe que es muy importante para ella y!... mucho spoiler (?) bah! continuen.. :)**

**Sery Taisho**

* * *

**CAPITULO OCHO**

**LUNES: COMO UNO MISMO.**

Cerro la puerta tras de si, y se recostó en ella dejándose caer sentada en el piso. ¡Cielos! Solo fueron de diez a quince minutos de espera, Ayumi a veces podía llegar a exagerar.

Bufo divertida.

Se levanto de donde estaba y quitándose los zapatos, colgando su bolso en la perchera junto a la puerta se adentro aun mas a su hogar.

-"¡Kirara! ¡Llegue!"- llamo, más nadie salio a su encuentro. Solo escucho algunos ruidos en la cocina y con exagerada cautela viajo hasta alla.

Pudo ver dos colitas que se movían tiernamente, saliendo de un botecito plástico. Una gota bajo por su cien y su fingida pero acostumbrada molestia salio a flote. Camino hasta el meson de su cocina y tomo a la gatita de sus colitas y la alzo.

-"Ki-ra-ra."- Nombro, y a cada silaba le resaltaba la furia encontrada –"¡Sin lanita de colores por una semana!"- Exclamo y lanzo a la gatita por la ventana que daba de la cocina a la sala de estar, la pobre, salio disparada como una bolita peluda y albina pero antes de chocar contra la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón, se detuvo levitando, y haciendo una graciosa pirueta, quedo de pie graciosamente en el aire caminando como caballo de sangre pura, con su cabeza elegante pero burlonamente alzada, devuelta a la cocina.

-"Andas de valiente."- Dijo en tono de reto. –"¡Muueree gato fenómeno! ¡Muueree!"- Grito la azabache muy graciosamente mientras se abalanzaba contra la gatita y en un salto quedo frente a ella.

Todo en el aire... una particular escena en cámara lenta.

Sus ojos se agrandaron de malicia y su sonrisa se ensancho de victoria.

Alli en el aire danzaba la gatita y allí mismo estaba ella… pronto estaría en sus brazos, este era su fin…

…Muy bien dicho…

…Era…

La gatita se abalanzo a la derecha como si el esfuerzo de su ama no valiera nada, ¡Parecía que tenia una sonrisa esa desgraciada!

Alguien paso derecho y su único amigo ahora, era el exquisito piso vestido de la alfombra roja que lo acolchaba.

-"Auch."- Murmuro por lo bajo.

La gatita solo le dio la espalda con sus colitas en alto, y aun en el aire, maullaba como si se riera de ella.

-"Gata fea"-

A lo que la gatita maulló con un indescifrable sarcasmo gatuno.

...

Su sonrisa podía pasarla por alto hasta él mismo aunque se viera en un espejo: no se notaba nada en verdad el hecho de que ahora, de nuevo,"_esa copia"_ le sacaba una sonrisa.

La pequeña pantera-youkai, alias "gatita", podía ser muy noble, leal, servicial e incondicional… pero cuando quería hacia sus trastadas, claro que con él nunca pasaba, pero de resto nadie salía bien librado de sus extrañas bromas.

Genial, ahora aceptaba las habilidades de la gata.

Sin duda era la misma youkai-pantera que le había regalado a su esposa, pero esa mujer, por mas que su torpeza fuera idéntica, su cabello largo casi pareciera ser el mismo y su voz gritona y chillona estuvieran a poco de ser la misma…

Negó internamente y su rostro volvió a ser sombrío.

_Ella estaba muerta._

Si era así ¿Por qué estaba siguiendo a una copia de la mujer que alguna vez mas amó?

.

.

.

_-¿Quizá es porque la sensación al tocarla es la misma?-_ Contesto su inconsciente.

.

.

-"Absurdo"- Se respondió a si mismo con culpa y melancolía.

Bajo su rostro como nadie jamás lo hubiera visto hacerlo_._

Y recordo...

..._Recordo cuando la__ vio salir de su habitación… cuando sintió ese ultimo y calido beso… cuando escucho ese típico "nos vemos pronto, Sesshomaru."..._

_...Que nunca volvería..._

_ Él había visto al ser que la hizo morir. Vio su sangre correr… Y lo peor de todo es que no pudo hacer nada… no pudo traer ni siquiera consigo el recuerdo vivo de su mirada porque nunca lo dejo verla a los ojos._

_ ¡No tuvo su cuerpo para un entierro digno!..._

_Vio el arco que ella juro nunca dejar, allí, esa noche de nieve, tirado en el suelo partido a la mitad… _

…_Y si esta jodida copia de su mujer era en verdad su mujer…_

_**¿Dónde estaba el anillo de bodas que los identificaba simbólicamente como a uno solo, como un igual?**_

_**Aquel que tambien, aunque con una pasión y fervor infinitos, juro nuca quitarse.**_

* * *

**cha chaan! ¿que tal?**

**espero compense mi tiempo fuera.**

**;) **

**by- Sery Taisho**

**Quien los aprecia muchisimo.**


	9. Recuento: - Martes: Tú ¿Quien eres?

**Inuyasha es de Rumiko-sensei. La historia es plenamente mía.**

**Gommen, este capitulo esta re-editado.**

* * *

**CAPITULO NUEVE.**

**MARTES: ¿QUÉ PASO EN REALIDAD?**

La vio salir de la ducha envuelta en su bata de baño. La vio desenredarse el cabello con esas pequeñas y delicadas manos que al tacto eran como seda. Tararear una canción con esa voz que se caracterizaba por ser dulce, chillona, irritante, fastidiosa, hipnotica, adorable…

… Se concentro en sus pasos: catorce exactos de su habitación a la cocina, en paso moderado. Siete en moderación, desde la cocina a la sala de estar.

Camisa blanca manga corta y en cuello "v", un sencillo jean y tennis color vino tinto, su cabello suelto… toda ella parecía irreal.

La dejaría, dejaría de verla, aunque este fuera el segundo día… pero esa maldita pantera se llevaba al caño el engaño de que _ella_ era irreal, ¿Por qué estaba con esa copia? Es cierto que a la gata no la veía desde hacia mismos, doce años.

Tal vez tuvo crías y él no lo sabía... patetico, él era Sesshomaru Taisho, él lo sabia todo...

-"_Aunque eso ahora esta en duda"-_ afirmo su inconsciente. Lo ignoro mundialmente...o eso intento...

Estupida vida y bien maldito que fuera el tiempo, por jugarle estas estúpidas pasadas.

La vio salir de su apartamento, luego de entrar a una habitación que él mismo no pudo divisar bien que era desde el sitio en donde estaba. Ella demoro un poco, salio, cerro con una llave que escondio tras un retrato que contenia una foto de ella y la yokai-pantera en su estado natural.

La vio ir a un supermercado.

La vio salir con muchas compras.

La vio regresar a casa para luego salir una vez más.

Comprando algunas blusas y exactos dos pares de zapatos.

Y la vio detenerse en una joyería en especial... quizá quería algo...

La vio acercarse al gran mostrador que daba a la calle y la encontró molesta.

-"_Hijos de …"-_ la escucho susurrar.

¡Oh si! sí que estaba molesta.

Y eso lo enfureció… pero se enfureció aun mas por enfurecerse por esa copia de su mujer que estaba enfurecida.

Entro allí y la vio discutir con un hombre.

-"¿Qué_ el precio esta muy bajo?"- _Dijo el hombre con quien hablaba la copia de su mujer en un tono sarcastico y malicioso. Eso le molesto bastante, tanto a él, y a ella, quien se veía claramente indignada y ofendida.

Bajo, calvo en la coronilla, de traje y un estúpido corbatín negro y llevaba puestos unos ridículos lentes redondos, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su bigote negro dividido a la mitad, como lo que quedaba de su cabello.

Kaijimbo, si no mal recordaba su nombre, reencarnación de un antiguo y maligno forjador de espadas demoniacas, si bien ahora era tambien un forjador pero de joyas, su mala actitud la llavaba en las venas.

-_"¡Esto es una estafa!"- _Grito ella, mientras era sacada por los guardias de seguridad del local.

Oh si, definitivamente estaba molesto.

Diez de la noche.

La vio volver a su apartamento, pero a diferencia del dia anterior, a ella parecio no importarle que la youkai pantera la desobedeciera de nuevo, vio como hacia una reverencia a la puerta a la que ella misma había cerrado con aquella llave que ahora estaba escondida, antes de salir.

Vio como de pronto golpeaba esa misma puerta y se dejaba bajar por ella mientras lloraba.

-_"Que tienes, humana… ¿Qué paso en realidad? ¿…tu… quien eres…?"-_

* * *

**¿Quien eres? :O**

**Continuara, es logico :D**

**Espero les halla gustado...**

**S.T.**


	10. Miercoles Parte I : De Madrugada

**¡****Hola!**

**Espero que disfruten mi capitulo... Bueno algo que no aclare en los dos anteriores, InuYasha y demás no me pertencen, todos sus personajes sonde Rumiko-sensei, la historia es plenamente mía. :)**

**Sery Taisho.**

* * *

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

**Miércoles Todo el día (Parte I) –de Madrugada-**

**.**

**.**

_Humana_

_ ¿Por qué no duermes?_

_ ¿Ese hombre te ha hecho daño? ¿Qué te ha inquietado?_

_._

_._

_Aún estoy molesto conmigo mismo por saber que en realidad eres solo la copia de la única persona que fue digna de permanecer a mi lado, pero esa pantera que tu conservas, yo se la di a mi mujer… dime, humana ¿Por qué está a tu lado, cuando esa pantera jamás se separaría de la mujer con la que te confundo?_

_._

_._

_Todo eso tira por la borda el hecho de que seas mentira y entonces es cuando me molesto contigo por haber dejado nuestro pacto de lado, el que afirmes no conocerme no implica que rompas aquello que supone llevamos marcado en el alma, tanto en la tuya pura y humana, como en la mía: corrupta y demoniaca._

_._

_._

_Te diría "supone", porque espero firmemente que seas una copia de la única mujer digna de estar a mi lado… pero ese "supone" también se alberga en la duda de que estarías muerta en realidad._

_._

_._

_¿Quién eres? _

_._

_._

_¿Qué eres? _

_._

_._

_¿Por qué tienes esa forma? _

.

.

…_¿Por qué conservas la esencia de la mujer que siempre debió estar a mi lado?..._

_._

_._

_Si vives como siempre espere, y como ahora me enfurece que hagas… entonces supondré también que te conozco a como antes, siendo ese el caso, ¿Por qué no comes? Mi olfato no me falla y traes en esas compras tú alimento preferido, las bebidas que te encantan y que extrañabas en la otra época, por las cuales armabas berrinches absurdos para cruzar el portal del sótano y venir por ellas._

_._

_._

_Los actos de la dichosa pantera-youkai no te afectan como ayer, como el lunes cuando te vi. _

_._

_._

_¿Por qué tus ojos se apagan así tan de repente? _

_._

_._

_._

_¡¿Por qué haces que mi cordura se colme aun cuando supongo tu eterna ausencia, tan eterna como mi existencia misma?!_

_._

_._

_Eres una copia, por ti no volveré más hasta saber que realmente eres…_

_._

_._

_Porque en verdad todos teníamos muy entendido que muerta estabas aunque para la derrota de mi orgullo… para mi corazón, mi mente e incluso mi alma, tú, humana, suponiendo que en realidad seas ella, tú, seguías viva._

_Dejando todo esto, momentáneamente, de lado. _

_Humana, es una orden el hecho de que dejes de llorar, yo descubriré el fallo que cometió ese hombre contra tu persona y lo hare pagar, lo juro. _

_._

_Yo, el gran Sesshomaru Taisho, jamás falto a un juramento. _

_._

_Humana, duerme, lo necesitas, hace dos días te encontré agitada con un grupo de humanas por causa de mi coronación, en tu sitio de aprendizaje se realizara también una celebración en torno a ello… Humana duerme, porque te quiero bien, suponiendo que seas ella en verdad, te quiero tan exacta como aquella ultima mañana, con tus berrinches ahogados, con tus risas tontas, con tus comentarios altaneros, tus miradas soñadoras…_

_._

_Quiero que entonces, me des la cara y me digas…_

_._

_Porque no me dejaste verte a los ojos la noche en que te deje ir, en que cometí el peor error que jamás cometeré de nuevo, claro, suponiendo que seas ella. Y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, anhelo que lo seas._

_._

_¿Sabes, humana? Todos decían que sentían tu ausencia, pero yo niego ese hecho, porque incluso tu ausencia es solo mía._

.

Un hombre de largos cabellos blancos con reflejos platinados, vestido de ropajes actuales pero no por ello que oculten si tan distinguida y nata elegancia, elevado ocultando su presencia, frente a un ventanal de un quinto piso. Ve perfectamente, aun en la oscuridad, como una chica esta recostada en un sofá con una manta sobre sí misma, llorando amargamente sin poder dormir.

El rostro del hombre, quien en realidad es un poderoso youkai, es impasible, aunque en realidad su mente sea absolutamente todo lo contrario. Este youkai puede ver como la persona a quien ha estado observado sin descanso alguno le empiezan a pesar los parpados, su cuerpo lo siente vulnerable al adorado y agradecido encanto de Morfeo… la chica comienza a quedarse dormida.

_._

_._

_Eso es, humana. Descansa que yo quitare todas tus molestias, y de paso las mías, aunque seas tú una de ellas. _

_._

_._

_Descansa humana, descansa, que el día ha sido largo y la noche no te ha dado provecho. _

_Cumpliré mi juramento, tú sigue con tú vida, que me encargare de que todo sea claro, de saber lo que siempre debí, y si eres quien supongo y es verdad esas afirmaciones tuyas de no conocerme, no van a importarme, pues esta vez seré yo quien te enamore, Higurashi Kagome, no te dejare ir de nuevo._

.

-"Me… siento… tan sola… Kirara."- la escucho murmurar, antes de verla caer totalmente rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

-"Humana…"- murmuro con desconcierto y tristeza. –"Al menos sabes lo que este Sesshomaru sintió, aquel día cuando supuso, que ya no estarías más."- Murmuro de nuevo, extrañamente orgulloso.

_._

_._

_._

_La próxima vez no lo mencionaras a una patética pantera de fuego, y tampoco te responderán únicamente lamiendo tu mejilla… humana._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Ñam ¿les gusto? hay que si?!_**

**_compensare todo el tiempo que no actualice :)_**

**_Sery Taisho_**


	11. Miercoles Parte II : Normal

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko-sensei.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**;)**

**Sery Taisho**

* * *

**CAPITULO ONCE:**

**MIERCOLES TODO EL DÍA (Parte II): NORMAL**

Emprendió su retorno a la mansión, definitivamente todo lo estaba cansando y nunca deseo tanto saber algo.

No hubo necesidad de que su mano tocara el timbre o el portón mismo, ya las puertas de su preciada mansión habían sido abiertas para él.

Lo recibieron con la cordialidad que merecía y más. De paso le ofrecieron muestras de exóticos alimentos para que el mismo probara y se alimentase, escogió unos con solo un asentimiento y siguió de largo.

Sintió el uranio en la bebida que estaba a pocos milímetros de los labios de InuYasha, entonces vino a la mente que en unas semanas más seria el cumpleaños de su madre.

-"_Patético."-_ Pensó para sí. Sin creerse que ante el recuerdo del reciente suceso en la cocina, le había sacado una muy leve sonrisa.

Se permitió pensar en lo que suponía llamaba "familia", si estuviera _ella_ contaría muy cuidadosamente: una miko como esposa, berrinchosa, altanera, escandalosa y bipolar en un extraño buen sentido.

Un padre competitivo, a veces infantil, posesivo, celoso impulsivo y también berrinchudo y no es que el mismo ni sus hermanos fueran competitivos, pero ¿competir con su hija menor? Eso pondría en duda, si se revelaba, todo su respeto. Bufo burlonamente ante eso.

Una madre macabramente comprensiva, atenta, cariñosa y pasiva, también hermosa, no estaba por demás decir, aunque para ser honestamente egoístas, él solito se había llevado toda la belleza a heredar.

Un hermano a quien pondría como copia de su padre, solo que este era muy… muy… muchas veces quiso afirmar que no era hombre, entonces lo cambio por alcahueta, por eso ahora andaba en las que andaba. Muy… ¡sensible! Esa era la expresión correcta, se dejaba llevar mucho por los sentimientos aunque de ahí lo impulsivo y amargado, por sobre todo, cabezota.

Una hermana menor copia de su madre, macabramente linda y pasiva, lo competitivo le brotaba por los poros, aunque debía admitir que cuando se proponía algo por sobre todos incluyéndolo a él mismo, lo lograba, también, por esta ocasión llena de confusión, admitiría que desde hacía algún tiempo algo de misterio también la rodeaba y parecía saber cosas que los demás no, aunque eso lo ignoraba olímpicamente, él, Sesshomaru Taisho, quien lo sabe todo…

-"… por ahora queda en duda…"- Trono en su inconsciente. Frunció su ceño levemente y continuaba su paso.

Se había detenido a detallar a su familia en una gran foto que Kagome había tomado, foto que había mandado a ampliar y a retratar con esplendor, como debía ser viniendo de los Taisho… en ese entonces Taisho-Higurashi.

Inu-no del lado izquierdo permitiéndose una pose fresca, altiva y burlesca, con una gran sonrisita, tomando posesivamente a Izayoi de la cintura, quien estaba plenamente sonrojada y había terminado con la cara en competencia a los tomates, ligeramente avergonzada y molesta haciéndole un puchero a la cámara; en el centro InuYasha con Rin en sus hombros, sonriendo tan típicamente que se asomaba uno de sus colmillos, una de sus manos estaba sobre las rodillas de su hermana y la otra mano la alzaba con Kirara a quien estaba tomando de sus dos lindas colitas, la pobre gata parecía mirar el suelo sin entender. Rin apoyaba sus codos sobre la cabeza de su hermano y su rostro sobre sus manos con una sonrisa ladina.

Mientras que ellos estaban a la derecha, Kagome había enredado sus piernas sobre su estómago, ya que se colgaba de su espalda, una de sus manos salían por sobre su hombro por la izquierda halando su cachete para que formara una sonrisa. Y la mano que salía por debajo de su brazo a la derecha, se aferraba fuerte a su camisa sobre su pecho, y sonreía grandemente mirando fijamente al frente, y él, él solamente tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con su mejilla estirada, su ceño fruncido totalmente mirándola de reojo a ella de "mala manera".

Un retrato que sin duda ninguno más que ellos, merecía ver.

Definitivamente, de todo su linaje, de toda su casa y la formación de su familia…

… él era el único ser normal que había habitado aquella casa…

-"Al menos sé que soy normal."- Murmuro para sus adentros muy complacido.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Sery Taisho.**

**Siete Hojas de Word tenian que dar fruto ¿****no?**

**Bueno, de siete hermosas hojitas de Word, saque cuatro preciosos capitulos ;)**


	12. Miercoles Parte III : Secretos de Sangre

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko-Sensei.**

**Bueno, si: Lunes, Martes, Miercoles... deberian esperar al Jueves y las fangirls de Sesshomaru-sama al Domingo... quien sabe... ;)**

**Sery Taisho -"Disfruten de la lectura"-**

* * *

**CAPITULO DOCE:**

**MIERCOLES TODO EL DÍA (Parte III): Secretos de sangre.**

Definitivamente, de todo su linaje, de toda su casa y la formación de su familia…

… él era el único ser normal que había habitado aquella casa…

-"Al menos sé que soy normal."- Murmuro para sus adentros.

De su comentario, cruzo hasta verse frente a las puertas del gran sótano y se adentró en él, más pasillos, callejones, pasadizos… todo tan de memoria, solo quería llegar a _ese lugar_ algo debía estar mal. Desde aquella aparición, creyó que sería la reencarnación de su amada, mas así no era. Su olor, el largo de su cabello el brillo exacto de sus ojos, todo que tan de memoria se lo sabía, estaba tal cual… solo faltaba eso… su argolla… eso fue un buen golpe bajo, por debajo del hecho de que ella afirmaba no reconocerlo no por nada estuvo desde ese mismo lunes que la vio de nuevo, siguiéndola, ahora era miércoles y solo le quedaba un día exacto para el día de la coronación… algo pasaba y no sabía el que.

-_"Yo vi su sangre. Y el arco que juro nunca dejar, partido a la mitad."-_Se había recalcado a sí mismo, en un intento de reprocharse por qué había estado siguiendo a esa humana. Entonces, mientras se detenía frente a una gran puerta y al querer abrirla…

-"Tsubaki"- Pronuncio sin querer y todo se le vino a la mente. Una peculiar conversación que había optado por, casi, olvidar, junto a ese día inmemorable para él, vino a su mente… incluyendo el dolor que le había dado en aquel entonces y aun ahora de que solo se le pasara por su mente.

Entonces dio con la solución que no cualquiera le hubiese brindado, con el problema que perfectamente pudo haberse resolvió desde hacía míseros doce años.

Si Kagome mataba al espectro-youkai, quien gobernaba por sobre su alma, él, Sesshomaru Taisho también moriría sin remedio alguno.

Si Kagome se dejaba matar y revivía, podría bien matar a aquel espectro-youkai sin que él sufriera daño y ella siguiera con vida…

El dilema era… Kagome no podía revivir por sí misma y aunque hubiera sido resucitada casi instantáneamente… tenía un precio por pagar al matar a un espectro-youkai de tan alto rango… en ese caso…

En menos de nada, se encontraban en las montañas frente a la casa campestre de la prima de su amada.

-"Lord Sesshomaru, es una sorpresa verlo en mis terrenos."- Lo recibió Tsubaki algo sorprendida, y el hecho de verle de nuevo solo significaba una cosa, había visto a su prima. La serpiente blanca que siempre descansaba sobre ella, ahora estaba enrollada sobre un mesón fuera de la cabaña, y que no pudo reaccionar ante el ataque de youkai que ahora estaba en sus territorios.

En un parpadeo tuvo a la miko oscura acorralada contra la pared y su mano en el cuello de ella, mientras que le enseñaba la otra que ahora destilaba un pequeño brillo verde.

-"Responde, miko. ¿Cuál eran los artículos de la ley, para que ambos siguiéramos con vida?"- Notoriamente enfurecido, comenzó su interrogatorio.

-"M-mi L-lor-rd"- Tosía ella.

El aflojo un poco su agarre, aun así, a propósito dejaba que el oxígeno fuera preciado para la miko oscura.

-"Morir y revivir… morir y revivir, así estaría usted… s-sin daño al-lguno"- murmuro Tsubaki aferrándose del agarre de su garganta.

-"¿Quién la revivió?"- pregunto de nuevo, palpando cada palabra con resentimiento.

Ella dudo en contestar, después de todo, no había sido solo a su prima a quien le había hecho juramento, sin embargo, con su prima solo constaba la última opción de robar el alma y devolverla a un cuerpo de barro y huesos… más la opción salvadora llego y cambio todo.

-"¡Responde, maldición!"- Se exaspero el tai-youkai.

Definitivamente debía darles crédito a las mujeres de esa familia, todas lo hacían exasperar como ninguno.

Más sin querer, en el silencio luego de la exclamación, él había apretado su agarre y casi la había asfixiado, teniéndolo en cuenta unos segundo más tarde (Segundos valiosos para Tsubaki) recobro su compostura, volviendo a su gélida expresión la dejo caer sentada, sin contemplación alguna.

-"R-Ri-R-Rin, m-mi L-lor-d"- tosió ella antes de caer inconsciente.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente de la sorpresa.

No sabía si maldecir o bendecir el rumbo que tomaba todo.

Se alejó a paso moderado dejando a la miko oscura, justo donde había caído, la serpiente solo se hacía a su lado.

-"Rin si es como veo… me permitiré decir que eres una… "-

Si, definitivamente, muchas cosas en el palacio de la Luna, estaban por cambiar… la familia Taisho daría un vuelco impresionante.

….

-"¡Hey Kagome!"- Gritaron desde la cocina.

-"¿Si Eri?"- Respondió con desgano la aludida, tirada como un bulto desde el sofá, no había dormido en toda la noche… casi toda.

-"¿Tienes hambre?"- Preguntaron nuevamente.

-"Seh"- dijo de nuevo con desgano.

…..

-"Bienvenido a casa Lord Sess…."- Intento recibir una sirvienta, pero cerro su boca de la impresión al ver el rostro iracundo de su amo… para segundos más tarde caer desmayada ante la mirada aún más atónita del resto de su servidumbre.

-"RIN TAISHO"- se escuchó por todo el palacio, como el rugir de una bestia indomable.

En el despacho, ni siquiera el propio Inu-no se había librado del escalofrió tan tremendo que le había dado, juro que su temperatura había bajado considerablemente al escuchar a su hijo ¿Sesshomaru?

Sin duda alguna, InuYasha estaba en el hospital, los doctores le habían diagnosticado un coma, pero hasta él mismo sabía que InuYasha era todo un melodramático.

-"¿Qué le has hecho, hija?"- quiso preguntar, mas su esposa, Izayoi, quien entro corriendo con una cara de espanto al despacho para hacerse al lado de su esposo, le robo la pregunta anhelante de respuesta.

-"Padre, deberías ir considerando partir tu fortuna, tan solo a la mitad."- Dijo la pequeña, cruzando una de sus piernas elegantemente, mientras cerraba la revista que anteriormente había leído. –"No creo que para la cena, tengas tres hijos de nuevo."- Y sonrió con malicia infantil. Sus padres estaban pálidos.

Se levantó de la silla con brusquedad y elegancia increíbles y tiro la revista encaminándose a la puerta.

-"Aquí estoy Sesshomaru…"- dijo a alta voz, atravesando la puerta de un solo golpe y se iba transformando, una transformación tan similar como la de su ahora hermano mayor.

Se encontraron de frente, nadie se atrevía a separarlos, ambos con sus ojos rojos y pupilas diminutas azul fluorescente. Y cabellos que se alzaban a causa de la energía youkai, todo comenzaba a destrozarse. Las energías comenzaban a chocar, Sesshomaru no hablaba a causa de su furia, mas toda esta acción fue en cuestión de segundos y aun, segundos antes de transformarse y chocar entre si iniciando una épica batalla…

-"… Ven por mí."- Rugió de nuevo.

* * *

**Aaayyy! :3**

**Suerte que InuYasha esta en "coma" ¬¬ es un flojito.. no lo culpo, lo hice comer lo preparado por su padre y hermana... casi toma uranio, 7(u_u)7 ... tranqui Inu, llegaran tus buenos momentos... no pienso hacerte sufrir tanto.. 3:D**

**espero les halla gustado **

**Sery Taisho**


	13. De miercoles a Jueve: Revelación

_**Caramba, no puedo negar que, me sorprendí bastante cuando se me ocurrió ver los mensajes del Fic.**_

_**Y vaya sorpresa! Los autores de mis historias favoritas habían leído mi fic! Quede :O**_

_**Casi me atraganto cuando una de mis escritoras como la de Miai extraño hechizo forced love? Entre muchos más… me decían semejantes cosas. No pare de reír.**_

_**De verdad?! Virtualmente a piedra?! Vais a acabarme. No tengo perdón por la demora, pero mi enigma y redundancia se habían ido y no hago las cosas a menos que verdaderamente me fluyan. Una de mis amigas es testigo de ello.**_

_**Con nada más… lo que paso, el enfrentamiento jamás esperado. Y lo haré bien largo**_

_**Para compensar mi horrible pecado.**_

_**By- Sery Taisho**_

* * *

**DE MIERCOLES A JUEVES POR LA MAÑANA: REVELACIÓN.**

**~Relato General~**

La pelea que se llevó a cabo… las vidas que estuvieron presentes en ella…

La tercera parte del castillo más grande, jamás construido: destruida… sin mencionar la tierra estéril (con perímetro fijado, gracias a Izayoi) a causa de una maldición en uno de sus contrincantes… Todo, todo lo sucedido dentro de una Kekkai de cuatro kilómetros a la redonda… Evitando que: el fuego, el veneno, las explosiones, los golpes… la maldición… se extendieran al público de Sengoku. Después de todo, resulto ser beneficioso tener un palacio tan alejado de la civilización.

Izayoi, en su forma de Inu-youkai, sobrevolaba la zona en un punto fijo, y sobre ella, dos sacerdotisas que centraban su poder espiritual en hacer la gran barrera, que tomaba la forma de una campanilla de cristal tapando cierto punto definido, trazando un límite en la tierra para que los temibles youkais no causaran más estrago.

Inu no, en cambio está en su forma humana, casi arrodillado, con su respiración entre cortada por el esfuerzo hecho, definitivamente Sesshomaru está por sobre él, cuando pelea con sus sentimientos por encima de su razón. "Era la primera vez que sucedía"- pensaba con asombro infinito Inu no. Durante casi uno o dos milenios, nadie, jamás había provocado tal ira en su hijo mayor. Y ni hablar de su pequeña quien, aunque intentaba defenderla, no le daba tregua a su hermano.

¿Desde cuándo Rin tenía semejantes capacidades? Era fuerte, no lo negaba. Pero en las reglas de la naturaleza de su clan, el heredero, superaba a su padre cuando se le diera el respectivo cetro de poder, cuando eso sucediera el heredero estaría por encima de sus hermanos, ninguno de la familia, excepto el padre, podría y a duras penas, igualar su poder.

Sus heridas, no eran tan leves, pero tampoco muy graves, Rin lo había sacado del campo con tan solo una "patada" que irónico, estaba convertida en un animal. Sus ropas, por otro lado, también estaban casi desechas, cosa que agradeció a los dioses, claro que en secreto; por suerte, la camisa que había traído puesta, la odiaba… Todo lo hacía por amor a Izayoi pero es que el color salmón en su cuerpo, le quitaba lo macho que se sentía. Izayoi entendería… y no le compraría una nueva…

…eso esperaba…

Ahora, con ansías, esperaba estar viendo el aclamado y rogado final, de aquella batalla, a la que, no solo él, sino el resto de su familia, le hallaban tanto sentido como nada.

-"¡Sesshomaru!"- Exclamó al fin, luego de recuperar un poco su respiración –"¡¿No has demostrado ya tu fuerza?! ¡El hecho de que seas el heredero no significa que…!"- quiso concluir… sin embargo…

-"URUSAI, CA-LLA-TE"- Grito Sesshomaru, aun observando a su hermana. Saboreando con odio y desespero cada silaba que conformaba aquella frase, que era más como una petición.

La duda lo carcomía, nunca odio tanto no saber nada.

Inu no, no solo fue interrumpido por un simple grito, Sesshomaru había gritado, con lo que parecía: todo su ser. Lo escucho gritar mientras se le grababa a fuego, en su memoria, la expresión que su hijo mayor tenía en su rostro… la que sabía que ya conocía, pero que, también sabía, no había demostrado durante años: dolor y traición.

-_Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar su japonés- _Pensó Izayoi _–Solo lo hablaba porque a Kagome le gustaba mucho… solo desde entonces… Rin… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-_ Concluyo muy intrigada.

Siguiente a esto, observo como el anciano Totosai, llegaba en su tierna vaquita de tres ojos y le encargo a él, a las dos jóvenes sacerdotisas, para que siguieran cuidando de la kekkai.

-"Primo…"- murmuro Shippo, sin salir de su asombro.

Sus orbes se abrieron a la par que las de su tío al ver algo como los sentimientos del príncipe de hielo: Sesshomaru.

**FLASH BACK**

-_"Ven por mi"- Rugió Rin antes de perder su cálida imagen de niña humana; y por esto, Sesshomaru perdió plenamente sus estribos._

_Se lanzó hacia ella en su último segundo humano y, para cuando ya estaba sobre ella, ambos eran los temidos youkais perro que todos temían ver batallando._

_-"Inu no, ¡detenlos!"- exclamo la madre de ambos chicos. _

_Pero este no salía de su asombro, jamás había visto a Rin tan fiera pero al tiempo tan restringida, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Sesshomaru… él… jamás actuaba de ese modo. Era razonable para su mujer, verlo tan impactado._

_Entonces, Izayoi opto por tomar las riendas, en algún cómico sentido y corrió, internándose en la batalla, al tiempo que le volvía a gritar a su amado esposo –"¡Evacua palacio!¡Evitare que esto pase a mayores!"- y entonces, la perdió de vista._

_-"¡Izayoi!"- grito, pero ya era tarde ya no la veía._

_Subió la mirada a quienes se supone que fueron sus hijos y anonadado observaba la fiereza de estos._

_**-"Me quitaste la vida, me robaste el alma y dejaste que un cuerpo vacío vagara por el mundo"-**_

_Fue lo único que Inu no logro escuchar, del poco razonamiento y dolor que captaba de su hijo, tenía la sed de venganza y este mismo lo sentía._

_-"¡YURA!"- Rugió Inu no, al ver como todos sus preciados sirvientes corrían despavoridos, youkais o no, todo mundo corría peligro de morir._

_La recién mencionada, emergió de la tierra por un vórtice negro que parecía desprender bruma del mismo color, levito como si estuviese de pie junto a su amo y a cada lado de ella, habían dos esqueletos que parecían atados a ella por obras de cabello negro._

_Ella poso su mano derecha sobre su corazón y al tiempo los mismos esqueletos junto a ella, bajando levemente la cabeza en un acto de reverencia._

_-"Que tus cadáveres traigan a Shippo y evacua a todo el personal. Deja a las mejores sacerdotisas y monjes para que creen una barrera, que borre la vista interior a quienes queden fuera de ella y que sea lo suficiente para retenerlos un tiempo"-_

_La chica iba a contestar en el acto cuando, la mandíbula del esqueleto a su izquierda, comenzó a moverse como si hablara, sin embargo no emergía de aquel movimiento, sino un sonido como un "tal" constante contra un suelo de madera. Ella enseguida, terminado el acto de su "fiel sirviente" le comunico a su señor:_

_-"Amo, Izayoi-sama ya está a cargo de la kekkai"- _

_Este agradecido por la oportuna acción de su mujer, respondió: -"Trae a Shippo cuanto antes y evacua a todos, que atiendan a los heridos…"- dirigió su mirada a la fiera batalla de sus hijos –"Dudo mucho que no los haya"-_

_Esta asintió y reverencio como en su llegada, desapareciendo y dejando como evidencia de su presencia, humo negro que emanaba el olor de la muerte._

_Inu no corría a las afueras, o eso parecía… E intento interferir en plena batalla._

_Pero mientras se transformaba, a la rapidez inimaginable, observo como Sesshomaru hería, de una sola mordida, el costado derecho de su hermana y a la primera gota de sangre que toco el firmamento… Inu no aprecio… que la tierra se volvía negra._

_-"…RIN…"-_

_corrió a las afueras, o eso parecían… E intento interferir en plena batalla._

_Pero mientras se transformaba, a la rapidez inimaginable, observo como Sesshomaru hería, de una sola mordida, el costado derecho de su hermana y a la primera gota de sangre que toco el firmamento… Inu no aprecio… que la tierra se volvía negra._

_-"…RIN…"-_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

**_aw, perdonen si esta corto. Pero dure desde las seis de la mañana intentando hacerlo mas largo e interesante, pero el dios del internet esta en mi contra y me borro todo... tengo pendiente mi cumple, mañana 31 de oct... muajajaj cosplay..._**

**_Perdonen la demora... pero si no lo hacia hoy, me acababan virtualmente a piedra! jajajaja_**

**_Gracias a todos!_**

**_By-Sery Taisho_**


	14. EXTRA 1

_**EXTRA I**_

_**REVELACIÓN: PARTE I~**_

_-"¡Izayoi!"- grito, pero ya era tarde ya no la veía._

_Subió la mirada a quienes se supone que fueron sus hijos y anonadado observaba la fiereza de estos._

_-"Me quitaste la vida, me robaste el alma y dejaste que un cuerpo vacío vagara por el mundo"-_

_Fue lo único que Inu no logro escuchar, del poco razonamiento y dolor que captaba de su hijo, tenía la sed de venganza y este mismo lo sentía._

_-"¡YURA!"- Rugió Inu no, al ver como todos sus preciados sirvientes corrían despavoridos, youkais o no, todo mundo corría peligro de morir._

_La recién mencionada, emergió de la tierra por un vórtice negro que parecía desprender bruma del mismo color, levito como si estuviese de pie junto a su amo y a cada lado de ella, habían dos esqueletos que parecían atados a ella por ebras de cabello negro._

_Ella poso su mano derecha sobre su corazón y al tiempo los mismos esqueletos junto a ella, bajando levemente la cabeza en un acto de reverencia._

_-"Trae a Shippo cuanto antes y evacua a todos, que atiendan a los heridos…"- dirigió su mirada a la fiera batalla de sus hijos –"Dudo mucho que no los haya"-_

_Esta asintió y reverencio como en su llegada, desapareciendo y dejando como evidencia de su presencia, humo negro que emanaba el olor de la muerte._

_Pero mientras se transformaba, a la rapidez inimaginable, observo como Sesshomaru hería, de una sola mordida, el costado derecho de su hermana y a la primera gota de sangre que toco el firmamento… Inu no aprecio… que la tierra se volvía negra._

_-"…RIN…"-_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-"Me quitaste la vida..."-susurro mordazmente, aun con su mano firme en el cuello de su hermana.

Por alguna extraña razón sin saber en que punto de la batalla, ambos hermanos habían terminado en su forma humana: Rin en el suelo con Sesshomaru sobre ella, con las malditas ganas de torcerle el cuello.

-"Te la devolví... hermano..."- respondio ella. Sin embargo, la mirada que ahora le dirigia, era algo que no podía descifrar.

-"Me robaste el alma... y guardaste luto como si sufrieras con ello..."- espeto con desprecio.

-"Aun la conservas, está en ese cuerpo demoníaco con el cual me amenazas."- hablo nuevamente la pequeña.

-"CALLATE"- Y alzandola del cuello la elevo a su altura tan rapidamente, como cuando la inserto de golpe en el piso, dejando la tierra marcada con su silueta.

-"¡Basta!"- exclamo el youkai zorro y se abalanzo contra su primo. Y mientras lo hacía escucho un "No lo hagas Shippo" proveniente de algún lado del terreno, pero hizo caso omiso y como consecuencia, pudo apreciar la verdadera fuerza de Sesshomaru; siendo este trecientas veces más pequeño que el zorro de su primo, con ambas manos lo tomo del ocico (puesto que lo atacaba de frente) cerrandoselo en el acto y enviandolo a chocar contra lo que quedaba de la casa.

Luego del impacto, Shippo emergio de entre los escombros... -"InuYasha me lanzaba con mas amor, basta Sesshomaru... por favor."- y cayo inconsciente.

-"Padre..."- llamo Rin, sin despegar la mirada de su hermano. -"¿Recuerdas lo que dije en el estudio?"- pero el silencio de su padre le dio a entender que no sabia a lo que se referia. -"Deberias ir considerando partir tu herencia a la mitad. Para la noche... solo tendrías dos hijos..."-

-"Hija, esto ha sido suficiente... ¿a que te refieres?"- Exclamo Inu no, apoyando su cuerpo en el cuerpo Youkai de su esposa, quien habia bajado a su lado para socorrerlo.

-"Esa Kagome es la verdadera..."- murmuro sabiendo que todos la escuchaban. Sesshomaru no daba credito a lo que escuchaba -"Higurashi Kagome... nun

ca estuvo muerta."- Y al final de todo, su rostro quedo marcado de una sonrisa y una mirada vacía, puesto que sus pupilas se habian oscurecido como nunca.

La tierra empezo a palpitar, y lo oscuro de la tierra se unía en ondas bajo el cuerpo de la pequeña Rin.

Uno de los cadaveres de Yura salio de un vortice que se cerro al instante y empujo a un desprevenido Sesshomaru lejos de su hermana menor.

La tierra tomo su naturaleza original excepto el lugar donde se encontraba Rin; y como si le cortasen la garganta desde dentro, aparecio de lado a lado de su cuello una herida negra que emanaba bruma y al parecer le succionaba la vida... bajo ella, el color negro se convirtio tambien en un vórtice similar al de Yura Sakasagami, solo que de este, emergían cintillas de negro color, envolviendo el cuerpo de la pequeña succionandola hacia abajo, lentamente.

Pero la mayor sorpresa fue un nuevo vórtice a unos metros en el cielo, sobre Rin. Y de cabeza, aparecio Yura, con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de este y con sus manos dirigidas hacia Rin, de estas salieron un sin número de ebras de cabello que tambien ataron a la pequeña, con el unico fin de no dejarla ir. Sus acostumbrados cadaveres acompañantes, la ayudaban a afirmar el agarre que tenía su legitima ama Yura.

-"Señor"- exclamo Yura a quien se le notaba el esfuerzo en su voz.

-"¡¿Que diantres sucede aquí?!"- grito Inu no. -"¡Yura!"-

-"¡Quieren llevarsela al infierno!"-


End file.
